topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Leopardmon
Name: Leopardmon/Duftmon | Leopardmon/Duftmon Leopard Mode | Leopardmon X/Duftmon X Origin: Digimon Gender: Technically genderless, but effectively male Age: Unknown Threat level: Mobius Classifcation: Mega-level Data-Type Holy Knight Digimon, Royal Knight Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Hacking, Energy Projection, Earth Manipulation, Flight, Expert Swordsman, Gravity Manipulation, Resistance to Existence Erasure, Soul Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Absolute Zero and Sleep Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Healing, Sleep Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Time Travel, Acausality, Can change to a Leopard Form, Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Can cancel out Statistics Amplification and Healing, Space-Time Manipulation (In the forms of Time Stop, Slow, Acceleration and Erasure. Strong enough to freeze Immeasurables as shown with Quartzmon), Teleportation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Reality Warping, Mind Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation | All previous abilities amplified, Higher Resistance to Existence Erasure (Those with the X-Antibody can resist multiple levels of Program X/Particle Worm which is a mass erasure technique from Yggdrasil. This technique is so powerful that it even threatens the likes of Beelzemon who needed to gain the X-Antibody to survive it) and Power Nullification (Can resist the effects of Particle Worm in which also negates all the abilities of those effected). Physical strength: At least Multiversal+ (Kept the Digital World and the Human World apart along with several other Royal Knights, traded blows with other enemies on his level) |''' At least '''Multiversal+ |''' At least '''Multiversal+ |''' At least '''Multiversal+ Attack Potency: At least Multiverse level+ (Despite being the weakest of the Royal Knights, he shouldn't be too far behind Magnamon and Gallantmon) | At least Multiverse level+ (Far stronger than his base form) | At least Multiverse level+, likely High Multiverse level+ (Stated to be the strongest of the Royal Knights, a statement that he surprisingly managed to back up by facing off against Takumi Aiba, Yuuko Kamishiro and Alphamon only hours before they defeated the Mother Eater, an entity that could affect "all worlds". Far above Dynasmon and Crusadermon, the former of which managed to hold off Alphamon, Takumi and Yuuko and the latter is significantly stronger than Eater Adam and Eater Eve) Speed: Immeasurable (Comparable to his fellow Knights) | Immeasurable | Immeasurable (Should be comparable to Omegamon, who is able to fight the Mother Eater in higher dimensional space. Superior to basic Eaters, who have no concept of ti Durability: At least Multiverse level+ | At least Multiverse level+ | At least Multiverse level+ , likely High Multiverse level+ (Tanked hits from Takumi) Stamina: Extremely High Can fight for long periods of time and casually fended off Rosemon and Ravemon, two Mega-level Digimon until they harnessed the power of Burst Evolution. Range: Extended melee range with sword attacks, several kilometers with projectiles Standard Equipment: Two swords called "The Sword of Annihilation" and "The Sword of Destruction" | None Notable | Two swords called "The Sword of Annihilation" and "The Sword of Destruction" Intelligence: Is the Royal Knight's foremost tactician and one of its most skilled members. He is also an incredibly skilled swordsman that can strike at least a trillion times per second in its X-Antibody reinforced form. However, for all of his brilliance, Leopardmon's continual success has left it arrogant at times, causing lapses in judgment that allow his foes to overcome it. Weaknesses: He is sometimes somewhat overconfident, and is extremely obedient to Yggdrasil and thus will follow its orders to the letter. Notable Attacks and Techniques: Base * Extinction Wave/Aussterben: (Deu: Extinction) Flings a wave of energy from the Sword of Annihilation. * Black Aura Blast/Ernste Welle: (Deu: Gravity Wave): Releases an explosive burst of energy from the Sword of Destruction. * Support End: Negates and cancels out all forms of support skills. * Speed Break Field: Lowers the opponent(s) speed. * Chrono Breaker:: Wears away its foe's bodies by stopping time or erasing it. This has shown to work on 6-Dimensional Immeasurable beings. * Idle Bubble: Launches a bubble that puts the foe to sleep immediately. * Cog Crusher/Darkness Gear: Shoots out black cogs that can control opponents they're embedded in. * Command Input: Releases a stream of data. * Crash Device: Explodes or runs into the enemy to electrocute them. * Cat's Eye: Hypnotizes the enemy with mysterious power from its eyes. Leopard Mode * Wolkenkratzer: (Deu: Skyscraper) Causes pillars of bedrock to appear from the ground to fling the opponent across long distances. * Blockade: Flies past his opponent multiple times, slashing his opponent to pieces. * Eroberung: (Deu: Conquest) Creates energy mines from the tip of its tale which surround his opponent and restricts their movements, triggering powerful explosions on contact. Leopardmon X * Eine Billion (Deu: One Trillion): Skillfully strikes its target over a trillion times in a single second. Category:Digimon Category:Character Category:Animanga Category:Weapons user Category:Light attribute Category:Male Category:Swordsman Category:Explosives user Category:Axe user Category:Magic user